10 Façons d'embêter les personnages de FMA
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Inspiré de "10 façons d'embêter les personnages de Tolkien" (fic que je recommande d'ailleurs :)). Possible spoilers...
1. Roy Mustang

**Voici une nouvelle fic, inspirée de "10 façons d'embêter les personnages de Tolkien". Donc non, l'idée n'est pas de moi, je vous recommande d'ailleurs cette fic !**

 **Je ne possède pas Fullmetal Alchemist. J'emprunte les personnages à Hiromu Arakawa...**

 **Pour commencer, 10 façons d'embêter... Roy Mustang!**

-Lui demander ce que ça fait d'être impuissant sous la pluie.

-Lui rappeler qu'Hawkeye n'est pas loin avec son flingue.

-Lui dire qu'une jolie fille lui a mis un vent.

-Lui demander ce que c'est que d'être aveugle.

-Lui donner des dossiers à signer.

-Être Envy.

-Être Edward.

-Lui rappeler qu'il se fait victimiser par Olivia.

-Lui proposer d'adhérer à un régime totalitaire.

-Lui dire que la météo a prévu des averses pour demain.


	2. Envy

**Voici le chapitre 2.**

 **10 façons d'embêter... Envy !**

-Être Greed.

-Lui dire que sa jupe short est moche.

-Lui demander si on lui a fait cette coiffure lors d'un séjour à Hawaï où il se coiffait pour être assorti au décor.

-Être un humain.

-Le regarder de haut.

-Lui rappeler qu'il a été deux fois réduit à l'état larvaire par des humains.

-Être Edward.

-Lui demander s'il n'a pas la vague impression de se faire victimiser par Pride.

-Ou par Wrath.

-Lui demander pourquoi Lust est plus souvent avec Gluttony qu'avec lui.


	3. Edward Elric

**Voici la suite avant que j'aille dormir.**

 **10 façons d'embêter... Ed ! (ouh je manquerais pas d'inspiration pour le coup...)**

-Lui dire que son père est génial.

-Lui demander s'il a bien précisé de quel sexe il était à son coiffeur.

-Remettre en cause ses goûts artistiques.

-Dire que l'alchimie est nulle.

-S'écrier à l'intention d'Al : "Wah tu es donc le fullmetal alchemist !"

-Demander de combien d'années Al est son aîné.

-Être Mustang.

-Demander si il a aimé l'événement 9 mois avant la naissance de son gosse avec Winry.

-Lui offrir une bouteille de lait.

-Et bien évidemment, mentionner sa petite taille.

 **J'en ai encore un paquet comme "lui demander ce que ça fait quand Winry l'explose à coup de clé anglaise" ou "Être May" ou encore "Demander pourquoi dès qu'il n'a plus d'alchimie il est considéré comme un sale gosse bruyant", "demander ce que ça fait de n'être aimé que par une gamine alias May". Mais bon, on va s'arrêter là et je vais dormir, bye ! ^^.**


	4. Jean Havoc

**Merci à Blues_dreams pour la review !**

 **Voici...**

 **10 façons d'embêter... Havoc !**

-S'appeler Roy Mustang

-L'interdire de fumer

-Lui offrir "Les débuts en fauteuil roulant version poche"

-Lui demander si sa "belle-famille" d'Homonculus sont tous aussi bons acteurs que Lust

-Lui faire le test "Est-ce que votre petite amie vous ment ?"

-Lui demander combien de cigarettes il a écrasé avant un restau avec "Solaris"

-Lui demander ce que ça fait d'être transpercé par des ongles

-Compter le nombre de râteaux qu'il s'est pris

-Compter le nombre de petites amies avec qui ça n'a pas marché

-Lui demander s'il s'était amusé chez les Armstrong (tome 7)


	5. Sloth

**Maintenant, voici...**

 **10 façons d'embêter... Sloth ! XD**

-S'appeler Pride et lui demander de travailler

-Le réveiller

-L'empêcher de dormir

-Lui demander de travailler même sans être Pride

-Lui demander de réfléchir

-Lui demander de bouger

-En fait, lui demander n'importe quelle activité physique ou mentale nécessitant un effort même moindre, c'est-à-dire autre chose que dormir

-Lui demander si c'est douloureux d'avoir un pic planté dans la gorge

-Lui demander s'il a bonne vue parce que quand même, confondre un bête soldat avec Olivia faut le faire

-Lui demander si on devient fou à creuser un tunnel pendant des centaines d'années

 **Je pense que le prochain sera sur Ranfan (Sloth et Ranfan, d'ailleurs tous les personnages de cette fic sont ceux du manga et pas du premier anime.).**


	6. Ranfan

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Je réponds à la question de MamieMarie : Oui, enfin Scar je ne sais pas encore mais en tout cas je comptais faire prochainement Hawkeye et Père en effet ! Le prochain sera soit sur Riza Hawkeye soit sur Armstrong (Olivia).**

 **10 façons d'embêter... Ranfan !**

-Causer des soucis à son prince

-S'appeler Edward Elric

-S'appeler Edward Elric et lui offrir un nouveau masque au goût douteux

-Lui demander si elle voulait vraiment se mutiler

-Lui enlever son masque

-Critiquer Lin d'une façon ou d'une autre

-Ou son grand-père

-S'appeler May Chang

-S'appeler May Chang et l'espionner

-S'appeler May Chang et la défier


	7. Riza Hawkeye

**Donc finalement j'étais plus inspirée pour Riza.**

 **10 façons d'embêter... Riza Hawkeye !**

-Être un glandeur

-S'appeler Roy Mustang et séduire des filles

-S'appeler Roy Mustang et ne rien faire au bureau

-Lui faire une quelconque remarque qui pourrait lui déplaire

-Lui demander si elle a aimé "transmettre les informations sur l'alchimie de feu" à Roy

-S'appeler Roy Mustang et lui offrir une mini-jupe

-Lui demander si l'amour de Barry était réciproque (vous cherchez vraiment la merde)

-Lui rappeler la fois où elle avait pleuré Roy devant Lust

-Toucher (peu importe l'interprétation) à Roy Mustang

-Et plus que tout, faire du mal à... Black Hayate

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! À bientôt ! ^^.**


	8. Winry Rockbell

**Donc, cette fois-ci, j'ai finalement fait Winry ! Le prochain devrait être sur Olivia et après sur The Father.**

 **10 façons d'embêter... Winry !**

-S'appeler Elric et se ramener sans prévenir

-Critiquer le fait qu'une fille fasse de la mécanique

-Critiquer ses automails

-Casser ses automails et s'appeler Ed

-Casser ses automails même sans s'appeler Ed

-S'appeler Ed et refuser de lui payer sa place de train

-Être Scar

-Lui demander si elle n'en a pas marre d'attendre Ed et Al sans que ceux-ci ne lui donnent de nouvelles

-S'appeler Elric et ne rien lui raconter de leur vie

-Faire une blague sur les blondes


	9. Olivia Mira Armstrong

**10 façons d'embêter... Olivia Mira Armstrong!**

-Lui offrir une crème anti-âge.

-S'appeler Alex Louis Armstrong.

-Être un militaire de Central.

-Être un Mustangus Larvus.

-Ou juste un gros branleur.

-Lui voler sa place au siège du Généralissime.

-Critiquer le fort de Briggs.

-Venir de Drachma.

-Lui offrir du jasmin (je crois que c'est du jasmin, à moins que ce ne soient des jacinthes qui symbolisent la beauté).

-Messieurs, vous pouvez aussi la caresser, mais attention l'épée dans les parties génitales ça doit pas être aussi agréable.

 **Curieusement, j'ai eu peu de difficultés pour celui-là, comme pour Edward... XD Le prochain sera sur Father. Review ? ^^.**


End file.
